Warmth
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Nick often lays awake at night thinking about his and Greg's realtionship. When he does fall asleep, most often nothing can wake him in most cases not even a thunderstorm. But is their something that can?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3 for putting up with my terrible grammar. My first of what will be a repeating theme. I have also given Greg a new title. This is another one-shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warmth.

_A few years ago…_

Nicholas Stokes was laying in bed, happy to finally have a few days off. Lately, it seemed like the dregs of humanity had decided to go on a mass crime spree resulting in high numbers of dead bodies and double over time. The CSIs thought it was like a hurricane of mayhem had struck Las Vegas. Wave after wave of blood splatters and disassembled body parts came to rest at their feet wherever they seemed to set foot. But it seemed like the eye of the storm had settled over the city and an almost eerie calm had descended.

Of course he wasn't alone in bed. His boyfriend of several years, Gregory Sanders, lay draped over Nick's body, head resting upon Nick's chest. Greg would sleep all spread out with his limbs at odd angles and falling over his side of the bed. But most of the time he slept curled up the Nick.

Greg often told him that he was a bundle of warmth. Whenever he crawled into their bed after a shower, the younger man would wiggle himself into Nick's embrace and snuggle up to Nick's chest. He would then lay his head down on the broad chest beneath him and inhale his lover scent. Closing his eyes, Greg was lured to sleep by the steady beat of Nick's heart and the warmth resonating from his body.

Nick would remain awake for sometime after Greg had fallen asleep. As the love of his life sleep peacefully and sometimes slightly snoring, Nick would bring up his hand and run it through Greg hair, feeling the wet strands of hair that lurked under heavy pounds of styling gel and typically formed into some new elaborate style.

But Nick like how Greg's hair looked and felt now, soft and smooth, like running his fingers through silk.

As he would look into the darkness, Nick's mind would wonder. He would contemplate on a number of issues and events that were occurring in both his and Greg's lives.

Lately, they had been talking about the idea of moving in with one another. Whether that meant Greg into Nick's place, Nick into Greg's place or the two of them going out and getting a brand new place had yet to be brought up. At the moment, Nick was more concerned about an offhand remark Greg had recently made about quitting the lab and becoming a CSI himself.

That comment filled Nick up with far more dread and worries then the two of them moving in together and having to pick out a new couch. Nick knew all too well the horrors that could happen out in the field. All it would take is one mistake and in a second he would lose the best thing that had ever happen to him in his entire life.

All these worries were pushed out of his mind as gently placed a soft kiss on Greg's head. The younger man stirred slightly but he merely wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and returned to sleep.

Nick smiled and closed his eyes. As he allowed himself to succumb to sleep, he pulled Greg as close as he could to his himself. The last thoughts he had were about the possible future he could have with Greg as he felt the warmth of the Californian's body.

_Now…_

Rain lashed against their bedroom windows. The pitch black clouds were filled with thunder as lighting flashed against the billowing black clouds. Tree limbs were banged against the window panes by the might of the heavy winds.

But all of the noises outside had no effect on the two occupants tucked safely in their large, warm bed.

Nick and Greg were sound asleep in their bed. Both were laying on their sides. Nick's back was pulled up close to Greg's chest. The slim arms of the Californian snaked themselves around the older man's waist and embraced him. Greg had his head buried in the back of Nick's neck while Nick's head rested on a pillow.

Neither one was bothered by the storm. Nick, in particular, could sleep through anything and was not awoken by any of the thunder, rain or wind from outside.

What finally did bring him out of his slumber was a soft tiny voice.

"Daddy? Pappa"

Nick's eyes shot open.

"Oliver?" he asked drowsy into the darkness.

"Wh…what?" Greg incoherently mumbled as he started to come out of his slumber.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Nick turned on his lamp. His side of the room was illuminated by the soft glow of the light, casting shadows upon the wall.

As their eyes became adjusted to the light, they saw the source if their awaking. Standing near Nick's side of the bed in his Batman pajamas was their son Oliver. He was clutching Greg's childhood teddy bear, Bjørn, in one hand and Nick's childhood blankie in the other. From the frightened look in his eyes, both of his parents knew what brought him to their room.

"Hey Buddy," Nick said gently as he sat up and pushed the covers off himself as he moved his legs over the side of the bed. Greg meanwhile moved himself closer behind Nick.

"What are you doing up?" Greg asked his voice soft and caring.

"Can't sleep," Oliver answered simply.

Both of Oliver's fathers knew that was not entirely true.

"Did the storm scare you?" Nick asked as he brought their son into a gentle hug.

"Uh-hmm," Oliver said against Nick's chest.

Nick turned his head to look at Greg. From the look in his eyes, Greg knew what he was thinking.

"Want to sleep in here with us?" Greg asked.

Oliver did not have to answer. At that moment, a large rumble of thunder roared outside causing Oliver to jump. He clutched himself to Nick and buried his face in Nick's shoulder. The soft whimper that escaped from his mouth did not go unnoticed by Nick and Greg. Taking their son in his arms, Nick gently picked Oliver up and brought him into the bed. Greg pulled back the covers as Nick placed Oliver between them. Once the three were settled they snuggled down into the blankets.

Oliver wiggled himself down under the covers to get comfortable, holding on tight to his blanket and teddy bear.

"You doing ok buddy?" Greg asked as he ran his fingers through Oliver's hair.

Oliver nuzzled his face into his bear.

"You know, it's ok if the storm scares you Oliver. They used to scare me too when I was your age."

Oliver brought his face out of the softness of the bear and looked at his with wide eyes.

"Really Pappa?"

Greg smiled and nodded. "Yep. And I did the same thing like you did. I went into Grandma and Grandpa Sander s' room and got into their bed with them. And they made me feel all safe."

Oliver turned and looked up at Nick.

"What about you Daddy?"

Nick smiled. "Me too. Of course Grandpa Stokes usually snored the whole night so he covered up any sound from outside. Kinda like your Pappa."

"I do _not_ snore," Greg exclaimed as he took hold of a pillow and hitting Nick on the head.

"Ok, ok. You don't snore."

"Thank you."

"Much," Nick whispered to Oliver. Oliver laughed at his father's quietly muttered comment while Greg was oblivious to Oliver laugher at Nick's comment.

Nick reached back over to the lamp and turned it off. The room was again plunged into darkness. Every few minutes, the room would become illumined by a flash of lighting which was so followed by another rumble of thunder.

Seeing that Oliver was starting to become frightened by the storm again, Nick rollover onto his side and placed his arm across his son.

"Just remember, nothing's going to hurt you as long as you're with us," Nick said, soothing any fears Oliver might have.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay. Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Buddy."Nick placed a kiss to the top of Oliver's hair.

"Love you too Pappa," Oliver added, turning to face Greg.

Greg smiled and also placed a kiss on top of Oliver's soft hair. "And I love you too Ollie."

Both fathers stayed awake as Oliver's eyelids started to flutter. Moments later the young child they had come to love as their own fell asleep. Nick and Greg lay awake for a few minutes more talking softly over their sleeping son.

"You're a great Daddy," Greg said as he leaned forward towards Nick.

"And you're a great Pappa," Nick replied as he placed a gentle kiss on Greg's lips.

"Well I know _that_ already," Greg informed him.

Nick just shook his head and laid his head back onto his pillow to go back to sleep.

Eventually the sounds made by the thunderstorm became background sounds. Inside, a once scared little boy slept peacefully in the embrace of his loving and caring Daddy and Pappa. The warmth from each gave the others a sense of comfort and everlasting love.

-Author's Note-

He's back. Bet you weren't expecting Oliver to make a return. To be honest, I did not know he would either. Original, the story was going to be told from Nick's point of view. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made for Oliver to come in and get into bed with his two fathers to seek comfort from a raging thunderstorm. I hope you liked Greg's new title of Pappa. After a while, I felt Oliver was a little too young for him to be calling Greg Dad while he calls Nick Daddy.

For translations, Pappa means daddy and Bjørn means bear.

I am working on the next chapter of California Here We Come. Never fear. I have a lot to say in that chapter and it is important that I get all the details right. And don't for get to leave your wonderful reviews. You know how much I love them. And thanks again.


End file.
